


Why?

by Photoshop_Flowey



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop_Flowey/pseuds/Photoshop_Flowey
Summary: Sayori, wondering why she was born just to be tortured, ends her pain.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompleteIndie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompleteIndie/gifts).



> Also, name reveal, I guess.

“Why? Why was I born? What was the purpose? Why have I been cursed? All I feel is pain, why? Can there not be a better way?” I asked myself, then, I saw Carter walk to school. I felt… betrayed, abandoned, disregarded, forgotten, unloved, depressed, but one feeling felt stronger than the others… I searched my house for a rope.  
“Well, I hope this helps… Carter, if you really did love me… you’d remember.” I said. I tied to rope into a noose and hung it to the ceiling. I waited a few minutes, wondering if I should do this, wondering if people will miss me. Then it hits me.  
“If someone did care, if Carter cared, he would be here.” I say as I put the noose around my neck.  
‘In just a few minutes, my pain will end.’ I think, then I hear footsteps from outside, it sounds as if someone's running, as well as panting. I hear my door open.  
“Sayori?” The voice says. I realize who it is. But there’s nothing he can do now, there’s no way Carter can run fast enough to save me. I feel my breathing get weaker.  
“Sayori. Wake up, du~”


End file.
